Another Time, Another Story
by OathKeeper92
Summary: Zach and his sister Kitty are sucked into Kingdom Hearts, they find that Mary-Sues are overtaken many of the worlds of Kingdom Hearts and they are led by a very familiar character. They seek the seven Princes of Heart and Zach and Kitty must join forces w


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Well, I do own a COPY of the game. . . the idea wasn't mine.  
  
I'd like to thank my sister (JaguarKitty2006) for being my Beta reader. She's a very nice big sister and is the best, smartest, most generous sister in the world. . .she's also standing behind me with a bat. Heheheh. . . nice sister. . .put the mallet down. No more Ranma ½ for you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My sister Kitty is writing a fic like this for Lord of the Rings. Go read it. It's called "The Last Alliance of Canon and OCs and authors too."  
  
There! I mentioned your story, Kitty! You can put the mallet down now! PUT DOWN THE MALLET! Wait. . .where did you get a keyblade?  
  
Sora: Hey, has anyone seen my keybla. . . how did SHE get my keyblade?  
  
Kitty: Bwahahahahahahahaha. I'll never tell!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There are lots of hidden references in this story. I stuck them in there to see if anyone could recognize them. Find them all and. . , get your very own keyblade!  
  
Sora: Can they do that?  
  
Riku: I don't think they can.  
  
Ok, find them all and get a virtual cookie and be named the best reference spotter of all time. Some of them are very obscure. Others are blatantly obvious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NO!" cried Kitty as the final scene of the Kingdom Hearts Teaser Trailer scrolled up and disappeared. "WHY? They ended it too soon!"  
  
Zach sighed. "Here we go again. Can I play while you're whining about the ending?" He reached for the controller only to have Kitty snatch it away and growl at him. "That's disturbing Kit." He tried for the controller again but Kitty hugged it to her.  
  
"MINE! MY OWN! MY PRECIOUSSSSSSSSSS" hissed Kitty.  
  
Zach grabbed for the controller while Kitty tried tugging it away. "I must beat it again!" she yelled.  
  
"MY TURN!" Zach yanked on the controller only to see it spark and then TV went black.  
  
Kitty stared at the TV.  
  
Zach stared at the TV.  
  
Kitty stared at Zach.  
  
Zach stared at Kitty.  
  
They both screamed and leaped for each other at the same time.  
  
"YOU BROKE IT!" Kitty howled as she grabbed the controller. "HOW AM I GOING TO FIND OUT WHO THE DUEL WIELDING UNKNOWN IS? OR THE BLINDFOLDED UNKNOWN?"  
  
"EASY! USE YOUR HEAD! THE DUEL WIELDER HAS THE OATHKEEPER! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT SORA WOULD LET THAT GET AWAY FROM HIM? KAIRI GAVE IT TO HIM!" Zach yelled as he reached for the controller that Kitty tried to hold above his head. "Tried" being the key word. Kitty was short for a nineteen year old and Zach was tall for a ten year old. He grabbed it and tugged, Kitty tugged back. Zach smirked and let go. Kitty stumbled and fell to the floor; the controller went flying backwards and hit the PlayStation 2 that was sitting on top of the TV.  
  
The TV flickered for a moment and a picture appeared on the screen. It was Destiny Islands. Kitty flew forward and hugged the TV. "IT LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES!" she sang.  
  
Zach breathed a sigh of relief. Now they could live longer. Mom wouldn't kill them.  
  
The TV flickered wildly and pictures began flashing on the screen. A shot of an underwater world that strongly resembled Atlantis from the Disney movie of the same name, a beach with surfers in the water, a Chinese city with people bustling about their daily routines, a forested area with an Indian Village, a medieval Paris with a soaring cathedral, a castle overgrown with thorny vines. Kitty and Zach watched with wide eyes until the last image swam into view, a sandy beach with Papou trees surrounding it. On the trunk of one of those trees sat three figures. A boy with brown hair, one with silver, and a girl with reddish-brown hair. They sat staring at the waves and talking to one another happily.  
  
Zach looked at Kitty. "What the heck is wrong with the TV?"  
  
Kitty was as surprised as her brother. "I don't know! Maybe this is another teaser trailer?"  
  
Zach shrugged. "Don't know. Seems kind of stupid to put a trailer on the game that you can't see unless you whack the Playstation with the controller."  
  
Kitty laughed. "They've made stupider things before." She stood up and walked over to the TV. "Probably need to take the game out and reset everything." She opened the disk drive and a brilliant light filled the room. Kitty screamed and backed up frantically, pushing Zach behind her. The light grew brighter and the room faded from view.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's your trailer for this story! Do you like? Review and let me know! I'll write it anyway, but reviews would really go a long way to get me to update quicker.  
  
Be nice to me in the reviews please. I'm only ten. Kitty's beta-ing this for me so you can blame all mistakes on her. AH! SHE HAS THE MALLET! NEVER MIND! IT'S ALL ME! ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!  
  
Riku: He really means they're all hers.  
  
Sora: How do you know?  
  
Riku: She had a weapon-what'd you expect him to say? 


End file.
